paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nicasia
Nicasia Beaumensonges is a character that belongs to DJ.RJ.Centurion. She is a Labrador Husky who is skilled in lies and deception, using cunning tactics to find out what she wants to know. She uses this talent against bad guys and aid law enforcement and bring down unjust causes. She is a fairly new member of the PAW Patrol. Her role is Intelligence and Information. In the Tundra-Centurion AU, her trainee is Désirée. Nicasia is a Labrador Husky with a beautiful gray and blonde coat. Not too light, but not too dark either, leaning more towards a dark shade. She bears wing-like gray markings that extend from her shoulder blades to her lower back, which inspired Centurion's wing theme to remember her. The rest of her is the blonde color. She bears Freckles across her face of the same metallic-like beautiful gray color as the rest of her gray highlights. Her eyes are a dark blue. She wears a white collar. Her Pup Tag is dark purple with a white Knot of Wisdom symbol. Regular Uniform Nicasia wears a black vest identical to Centurion's, but with dark purple highlights instead of silver. She does not wear a pair of goggles on her head. Instead, she wears a black and purple bandanna, sometimes like a headband, with her Pup Tag symbol on the top. Instead of wings on the back of her vest, she has half of a balance scale. One day, she intends to get her vest resewn for a full scale, however she is on a mission of self-purification that she wants to fulfill before that. Flight Uniform TBD Anthro Appearance As an anthro, and in ''Shadows of Camaraderie ''and the Tundra-Centurion AU, Nicasia bears the same markings as a feral in her anthro form. She wears a pair of blue denim shorts with ripped black stockings, and a button-up red, white, and black plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up. She wears her Pup Tag Symbol on the left-side chest. Nicasia's history is nothing extraordinary. Nicasia was born in the Labrador province of Canada, true to the origin of her breed, the Labrador Husky. She was born into a loving family that lived on a small farm that overlooked the nearby river. One night, she couldn't sleep, so she escaped her house and went exploring around the town. When dog catchers mistook her for a stray, then went to capture her. She ran. They chased her for days, maybe even weeks... Town after town, she went in, accidentally caused from trouble trying to survive, and each time, she was chased out by dog catchers... She became proficient in deception, fooling shop and restaurant owners into giving her food before running. Nicasia was chased far south out of Canada and into America. taking up residence in the town of Burlington, Vermont. She spent a while there, longer than she had ever spent anywhere, until she was eventually chased out of that town as well. She eventually came to Adventure Bay, where her luck ran out. She was taken in by dog catchers and put into the Adventure Bay Shelter. It was here that she met Centurion and Saracco, and played her role in the Great Shelter Escape. During her time in the shelter, she developed feelings for Centurion, promising to see him again one day after leading a group of the shelter animals out of the town. After that, she ventured from town to town, aiding those in need with her skills. Sometimes, she'd crack down on criminal activity, and thwart their plans, alerting the authorities. She is secretly searching for her lost family... After doing this for a while, Nicasia was eventually found once again by Centurion. She was brought back to Adventure Bay, where she became the Honorary Intelligence Pup of the PAW Patrol. In ''Shadows of Camaraderie, ''Nicasia is not found by Centurion for a while. She does not join the PAW Patrol until after in reforms. Outside of SoC, but still in the CenturiRealm, and in the Tundra-Centurion AU, Nicasia is a member of the PAW Patrol, and has been for a while, joining shortly after Centurion. Nicasia is quite the sassy individual. Despite her sarcasm, she's still a girl who loves to let loose and have fun! She's a bit of a tomboy, usually hanging out with the guys. She's not into a lot of the other girly things that some of the PAW Patrol females do. She cares deeply about each and every member of the PAW Patrol. Nicasia treats them as the only family she has left... Because they are... Nicasia does suffer from depression every now and then. Her sadness and anger fester within her, and she can lashes out when someone tries to help her. She does have emotional issues, and she does use snarky, witty remarks often times. She has trouble making friends this way. Nicasia also has great trust issues. That's why she started to lie and deceive in the first place. She can't help it, that's just how she is. Catchphrases - "Research and Rescue!" Fears TBD Pup Pack Tools - Defensive Shield Vehicle Nicasia drives a motorcycle similar to Centurion's, just without the wing patterns. Same functions and parts and all. Only difference is Nicasia's has metallic dark purple highlights instead of Centurion's chrome. Nicasia's motorcycle has purple swirling markings similar to that of wind in the stead of Centurion's wing markings. Sometimes, Nicasia will drive a vehicle similar to a Camaro with the same colors and patterns as her bike. Family - Unnamed Father - Unnamed Mother - Xiuhcoatl Araújo - Veronique Araújo Friends - Centurion (Boyfriend) - Saracco - Micaelina - Ryder - Chase - Skye - Marshall - Zuma - Rocky - Rubble - Everest - Tracker - Mayor Goodway - Steelbeam - Beryl - Primavera - Frostbound - Umbravivo - Arabella - Tierra - Maximillian - Lux - Tundra (In the Tundra-Centurion AU) Hobbies TBD Miscellaneous Facts * Nicasia met Centurion and Saracco in the Adventure Bay Shelter * She aided greatly in the Great Shelter Escape * She, Centurion, and Saracco are known as the PAW Patrol Trifecta. * Her favorite sport is football/soccer * In actuality, the family she accidentally ran away from was the Araújo family, the family from which both Xiuhcoatl and Veronique came from. Since Nicasia was too young to completely remember her last name, she took up the surname Beaumensonges. After reuniting with her twin brother and sister, she still keeps Beaumensonges, but uses Araújo as a middle name. * Nicasia has the nickname "Nikki", called so affectionately by her brother and sister, and by her PAW Patrol friends. * When Nicasia marries Centurion, she keeps her maiden name. * She likes to eat Fuji apples and Mangoes. She also almost buries her steak in Montreal spices. Fanfictions - PAW Patrol: Shadows of Camaraderie - PAW Patrol: Kinesis Unbound Fanfictions By Others None Episodes - Pups and the Great Shelter Escape! - Pups Save the Arctic! - Pup Pup Dance Battle! (Part One) - Pup Pup Dance Battle! (Part Two) - Pup Pup Dance Battle! (Part Three) - Pups and the Overgrowth! Episodes by Others - Sea Patrol: Pups and the Case of the Contaminated Algae Short Stories None Short Stories by Others - Under the Mistletoe - A Lover's Night Song Articles - Into You (MarshallxArabella Song) - Mermaid (Maui x Coral Song) Song Articles by Others None Shadows of Camaraderie Nicasia.jpg|Shadows of Camaraderie Nicasia (Sketch) A Husky Christmas to Remember.jpg|A Husky Christmas to Remember! With Everest, Frostbound, Tundra, Rocky, Nicasia (Bottom Right), and Centurion! Category:Pups Category:Fanon pups Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:New Members of PAW Patrol Category:DJ RJ's Characters Category:Female Pup Category:Females Category:Friendly Characters Category:Friendly Animals Category:Friendly Pups Category:Dogs Category:Puppies Category:Protagonists Category:Fanon Category:DJ RJ's Fanon Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:First gen Category:First gen pups Category:CenturiRealm Category:CenturiRealm Characters Category:Tundra-Centurion AU Category:Tundra-Centurion AU Characters Category:Feral Category:Anthro